


Detention XII: reflection

by AlexHunt



Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [13]
Category: Choices - Fandom, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Detention, F/M, Library, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place during the beginning of The Elementalists Book 1 when Beckett and MC have detention in the library, each part in this series can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Beckett Harrington/Emma Carlyle, Beckett Harrington/Main Character (Open Heart), Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Original Character(s)
Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770436
Kudos: 3





	Detention XII: reflection

**Detention Series:** [I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356007) , [II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443712) , [III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517728) , [IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594018) , [V ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671400) , [VI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707196) , [ VII ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873921) , [VIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532160) , [IX ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099902) , [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305669) , [XI ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530999), [XII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503107) , 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Emma!” Beckett yelled, quickly throwing up his hands and matching her spell.

“What? AHHHH!” Emma dodged the wave of books that hurled in her direction. She had been guiding them back to their shelves before her mind began to wander. 

He calmed the books, sending each back to their proper spot. “Are you trying to get our sentence extended?!”

She shook her head as if coming out of a trance. “No… I’m sorry… Thank you!”

“What happened?” Beckett questioned moving closer to her. 

Her gaze lingered on an ornate mirror on the wall. “I… I don’t know… I thought… I thought I saw… it was just a flash…” Her mind drifted back to the reflection again. It wasn’t the first time she had seen it. It was her face but it wasn’t… and that hair…

“Emma?” His stern expression fell away. He took her hand, his thumb brushing over her knuckles. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah...yes!” She answered hesitantly, turning into him. “Do the mirrors here play tricks?”

“How do you mean?”

“Do they show you... Never mind.” She breathed deeply, attempting to put a smile on her face. “I think I just need some sleep. Sorry! I appreciate your help.” 

She turned to move away, but he pulled her back to him. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?” He reached up cupping her face. “I do care about you.” 

“What was that? I don’t think I heard you.” Emma’s forced smile relaxed, her eyes lighting up in response. 

“You heard me just fine,” he answered with a raise of his brow. “Don’t push it!”

Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she leaned up on her tiptoes. “You know what just might help and make me feel better?” Her warm breath teasing over his neck. 

His signature blush painted across his freckled cheeks. “I neither recall you winning another bet nor proving me wrong again.”

She bit the corner of her lip, her eyes shifting to his mouth. Thoughts of the reflection had all but faded back in the recesses of her mind as her stomach fluttered with anticipation. He had this way of making all worries seem distant when she was with him. “Are you sure you want to stick to those rules?”

Beckett’s head tilted to the side, his gaze challenging hers, trying to regain his confidence. His face inched closer to hers, the hair on his arm raising under his blazer at the thought of following through. His lips hovered just above hers as he struggled against himself. “Yes,” he breathed, his lips brushing softly over hers as he pulled away. “For now.” 

Without another word, the two of them returned to their task, a rosy red color apparent across both their cheeks.


End file.
